Increasing Knowladge
by Cynic
Summary: A short alternate ending/aditional scene to the amazing play "Inherit the Wind" Features Hornbeck and Cates.


INCREASING KNOWLADGE

By- Cynic

Disclaimer- I do not own "Inherit the Wind," it belongs to Jerome Lawrence and Robert E. Lee or the parties that they left the rights to it. Please do not sue me, I own nothing.

A/N- Basically just  an alternate ending or additional scene to the original. Bored one day, reading this is school so here it is. By the way, read the play, it rocks! And while your at it, read my other stories! * winks at her own shameless self advertising *  And if you are feeling nice… review!!!! * cackles and shows off her cookies *

~~~~

(It is the courtroom, now empty of people, but full of debris from the circus- others wise known as a trial- that occurred here. HORNBECK enters stage left, carrying a typed page and a red marking pen. He is proof reading, mumbling the words under his breath. CATES rushes in carrying a suitcase stage right. CATES doesn't see HORNBECK and runs into him. HORNBECK looks up, startled) 

CATES 

(mumbling)

Sorry.

(He tries to continue but HORNBECK restrains him by holding his arm)

**HORNBECK**

(curiously)

Wait St. George,

The Dragons slayed,

Why in such a hurry?

The president can wait.

**CATES**

Rachel is waiting for me at the train station. I must go.

(He again tries to leave but HORNBECK stops him)

**HORNBECK**

Ahh the star-crossed

With Christian Capulet

And heretic Romeo

Your pretty rose can wait,

(he hands him the paper)

First read the bloody prologue,

Written as an epilogue,

Since I don't have the foresight,

Known to the poet of Stratford-On-Avon

(_CATES reads the page quickly)_

CATES 

(sputtering)

But..I..you make it seem like we won! I know Drummond said we did, but still. The trial's lost.

HORNBECK 

(simply)

You did, remember Caesar?

He lost worse than you;

But is remembered longer,

Than those who killed him,

And our dear Carthaginian,

Hannibal, the great General,

Who went down in a most spectacular way.

CATES 

(sighs)

I am not so confident as you.

HORNBECK 

You must be more,

Though you culled the rabid wolf,

 A bite from _those_ mice can kill 

And with any wild beast,

Show no fear.

CATES 

(sharply)

I wish you would stop saying that!

_(HORNBECK blinks at him, more than a little shocked at someone asking _him _to not say something.)_

HORNBECK 

What?

CATES 

Stop reminding me that Brady died at my trial.

(HORNBECK snorts, completely dropping his persona for a moment)

HORNBECK 

Don't flatter yourself, boy.

(he slides easily back into his normal manner)

Our dear Brady committed suicide  

As sure and final as a gun to the head.

So caught up in being great,

That he forgot how he got there.

A hollow shell full only of hot air

No matter what our own God-fearing Atheist

Says while he plays at pretty fancies.

CATES 

(fiercely)

Hornbeck, please, for once in your life, can you show some respect? Even though Brady made some mistakes, he believed in something, you only put down others beliefs. You, E. K. Hornbeck, believe in nothing.

**HORNBECK**

(sarcastically)

Oh My! Parroting a lawyer,

That's plagiarism,

Worse! Your arguments a perjury!

I believe…

In the natural stupidity,

 Of the human race.

Which, since of course,

God made man in His own image,

Is irrefutable evidence that God is flawed,

And by the same bout of circular reasoning,

Human beliefs are error,

Because our noble race is one also.

My job is to make that clear.

**CATES**

(Sighing)

Old dogs, new tricks.

(Dropping the paper he exits up-stage-left, looking back at HORNBECK and saying quietly)

Goodbye Hornbeck, You'll probably be at the appeal.

(He leaves for his train, leaving HORNBECK standing alone. HORNBECK picks up the copy of his article and brushes it off, making a note in the margin with his red pen. Looking toward where CATES he shakes his head and then suddenly looks depressed. He looks for the bible used to swear in people and picks it up, reading quietly.)

**HORNBECK******

I have acquired great wisdom, surpassing all who were over Jerusalem before me; and my mind has had great experience of wisdom and knowledge. And I applied my mind to know wisdom and to know madness and folly. I perceived that this also is but a striving after wind. For in much wisdom is much vexation, and he who increases knowledge increases sorrow.

_Curtain Falls._


End file.
